Dangerous Streets
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Mokuba decides to turn in early one night, and runs into a stranger on the street. The stranger decides to teach him a lesson about the dangers of a street. But they both get more then what they expect. Admireshipping-Kotsuzaka/Mokuba


TITLE: Dangerous Streets

AUTHOR: Blemery1 aka Mrpointyhorns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and no wonder.

RATING: PG

PAIRING(S): Admireshipping-Kotsuzaka/Mokuba

SUMMARY: Mokuba decides to turn in early one night, and runs into a stranger on the street. The stranger decides to teach him a lesson about the dangers of a street. But they both get more then what they expect.

A/N: I've always had this strange urge to write a fic with every pairing in my list, starting from Abandonshipping and going to Revengeshipping. So I'm think I might as well use these prompts to fulfill my urge. Sorry if anything is OOC.

The enforcer of security and rules started the night out by patrolling the city streets. He took his job very seriously, maybe to seriously for a tournament. It was early on in the tournament and there had yet to be anything to enforce or rule over. Aside, from the occasional cheaters, and the few bullies, Mokuba's work was pretty easy.

He did not expect for there to be any problems that night. It was dark out; the stars and moon were blotted out by low clouds. The air was cold and unforgiving. The wind was bitter and stung against his skin as he made his rounds. No duelist, spectator, or vendor was out tonight.

After only a quarter hour, Mokuba decided that it might be better if he just called it quits. He veered from his usual route to head back inside for the evening.

He was just coming across a local pub, a few blocks from his destination, when a young man stumbled out. Warm air swirled out the door after him, as the teenager choked against the smoke that accompanied him from the bar. He dropped his forearms on his knees trying to open his lungs and catch his breath.

"What's going on here?" Mokuba asked. He sounded forceful and demanding. The male looked up at him briefly, but turned away when he noted Mokuba's young age. "Hey I was talking to you."

"What do you want kid?" The teenager panted as he spoke. It was still difficult, but not enough to keep him from talking.

"I'm in charge around here. I'm the one asking the questions." Mokuba had learned, from his brother, and his friend Yugi's other half. That it did not matter what age you were, you could always have authority over someone as long as you were in control of the situation.

The young teen snorted, and he stood up right. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted some fresh air, is all. I've been stuck in that bar with my friends since evening. It gets a bit stuffy."

"What's your name? Aren't you a duelist?" Mokuba asked. He was assessing the situation. He knew normally a young man like him should not be in a bar, but because the tournament catered to a younger crowd the local bars and clubs had done everything they could to make a profit. So Mokuba could not get him in trouble with that, but he could still remain in control.

The young man laughed lightly. "Kotsuzuka, I am a duelist."

Mokuba tilted his head to the side. "Kotsuzuka?" He remembered studying the duelist in the tournament before it began. He racked his brain for information about the boy. After a few moments, his mind brought up a picture, and it certainly fit. Grey and dull, just like his undead deck. He was probably what his brother would call, third-rate.

"You should get some rest. It's not a night to be out wandering the streets." Mokuba insisted. He was still trying to fit into his role of security, but he knew he was falling short.

Kotsuzuka rocked back on his heals and looked up at the sky. His face twisted up in disapproval at the weather. Resting his toes back on the pavement, Kotsuzuka turned to look towards Mokuba. "How about you walk me back?"

"Oh-Okay, but where are you staying?" Mokuba asked. He knew many of the duelists had been spending the nights looking for an extra duel, but tonight most had found somewhere indoors to stay.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Kotsuzuka looked more baffled then embarrassed.

Mokuba sighed in exasperation. "I'll find you a place. Get your friends, let's go."

Kotsuzuka looked over his shoulder to his crew. He frowned at the thought of dragging them out of there. He turned back to Mokuba. "Leave them; they'll be happier here until morning."

Mokuba nodded. He began to lead the duelist back to the place that he was staying. He was sure that there was a room for him. Kotsuzuka trailed a few steps behind him. He continued to look at the sky, and down empty ally ways as the continued walking.

As they continued to walk the wind began to pick up. It made Mokuba stumble a little bit because the burst was unexpected. He felt a rough hand on his elbow helping to steady him. Mokuba looked up to see Kotsuzuka grinning broadly. "It looks like you're the one that needs help getting home."

He bristled at being called weak by one of the duelists. He did not need help from anyone. Even Seto, the one person in his life, that was supposed to give him help, was not around. Seto knew that he could take care of himself, and so did he. He pushed the teenager off his elbow. "I do not need your help."

"I think you do. You might walk around wearing that badge, and ordering people about every other day. But tonight you need some help. That's why I agreed to come with you," Kotsuzuka took a step forward forcing Mokuba to take a step back.

"I don't need your help!" Mokuba cried.

"It's dangerous to be out on the streets so late at night, for a kid. There isn't even anyone around to hear you if something were to happen." Kotsuzuka matched Mokuba step for step until the young boy smashed into a wall.

"I don't need your help!" Mokuba insisted. He put his hands against Kotsuzuka chest and pushed roughly.

Kotsuzuka laughed, leaning down so that there was just barely a breath between them. "You don't know the kind of help you need."

"Sto-" Mokuba was muffled when Kotsuzuka lips were place on his. They were cold, chapped, and dry, just like a corpse, Mokuba imagined.

Mokuba shoved Kotsuzuka hard in the chest. Knocking the winded out of the teenager, he stumbled back leaning over his knees. Mokuba ducked from his place against the wall and dashed away. He hoped to get inside his building before Kotsuzuka had time to recover.

Once inside he slid down against the wall of the elevator. He pressed his fingers to his lips. He had always imagined that his first kiss would be more incredible, more romantic, and more wet then that one. But, his lips still tingled and his cheeks were still pink, and he still wanted more.

--

"Kotsuzuka, what are you doing?" One of the teenager's crew asked. He hurried over to help his slumped over friend. His face was contoured in a strange shape, like the boy was surprised and confused by his own actions. "Hey snap out of it. You look horrible, if the wind changes your face is going to get stuck like that."

The grey-haired teenager snapped out of it. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. It's what my mother always used to say." The crew member argued.

"Whatever, lets go back to the crypt, its stormy tonight." Kotsuzuka waited for his friend to run back to the pub to round up the others. He lifted a hand and touched his mouth. He only kissed Mokuba to warn him of the dangers of a deserted, dark, street, but what he received was much more. Kotsuzuka would not be able to go after Mokuba tonight, but he was already planning on how to get into lots of trouble, in hopes to seeing him again.


End file.
